Transformation
by Selenity Jade
Summary: [Complete] BurumaVejiita oneshot. Buruma tries to work on Goku's old pod but keeps getting interrupted.


**Transformation**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Rated: R_

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own DBZ nor am I affiliated with it or its companies.

**AN:** Written for 30Cracks. I'm using different meanings of 'crack' for different fics, so I'm going to range from complete crack, to serious, to weird, to comedy. We'll see. This one ran away from me and ended up 11 pages versus the small short 3 page I envisioned. It's more serious than I had planned... It's also rated NC17, which goes to show HOW much the darned thing ran away from me, so if you're not a minor and wish to read the full thing, check out MediaMiner or AdultFanfictionnet (would put up links but FFnet eats them now).

**X**

"What _are_ you doing?"

Buruma started at the irritated voice. She was half under the small space pod she was trying to fix and the sudden movement caused her to crack her head on the hard metal underside.

"Ow."

"Onna, I asked-"

"I know what you asked!" she snapped, sliding out from under the contraption. She gave him a glare to peel paint which had no affect on the Saiyajin giving her a bland stare in return. "I don't answer to you, you know!"

He arched an eyebrow and continued to hold her gaze with that uninterested look.

"Fine! I'm fixing the stupid machine, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to!"

"Really."

She hated when he did that. He always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and it drove her crazy. "Vejiita, you are _such_ a pain in the ass!"

He had the audacity to _smirk_ at her before he turned around and exited the lab, as if her real reason for fixing Son-kun's old space pod was of no importance to him.

Some days she really hated that man.

**X**

"Buruma, what're you doing?"

She hit her head for the second time that day and came out cursing all Saiyajin, warriors, and their conception.

Goku merely blinked at her mildly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" she snapped, rubbing her poor bump that was sure to be the size of a cantaloupe before she was done for the day. "What do you want, Son-kun?"

"Just looking for Vejiita."

"In _here?_"

"Well, I didn't see him when I came in."

Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Son-kun, you can sense where he is, did you _really_ have to bother me?"

He ran his hand over the back of his head nervously. "Well, no, but..."

"You just wanted to make sure I was alive. Great. I'm alive. Vejiita hasn't killed me yet, so go away!"

"Well, actually..."

"Well what!"

"I sensed him down here when I landed, but his ki disappeared, so I decided since I was down here anyway, I'd see if you were okay. I wasn't _really_ worried."

"Good, so get out!"

Goku blinked and smiled at her. "Alright, I guess. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Son-kun, I see Vejiita less than I see you and you live on the other side of the mountains. Go away."

"Okay, okay," he gave in, leaving with a jolly wave in her direction.

She glowered at the doorway for a moment longer before grumbling to herself about idiotic men and their unnatural ability to scare the underwear right off her. Giving up on trying to understand her friend and her 'roommate' she crawled back under the pod, determined to finish it before the end of the day.

**X**

"Buruma, dear?"

Smack!

"God _damn it_!"

"Buruma, honey, are you okay?"

"_Mother_!"

Buruma backed out from beneath the machine and glared at her mother angrily. _Just great, first the Saiyajin men on this planet, then my mother. Who next?_

"What do you need, Mom?" Buruma asked in a strained polite voice, hoping that if she didn't yell at her ditz of a mother she'd go away faster.

"Do you know where that oh-so-cute man has gone?"

Buruma blinked in confusion. "Cute?"

"You know, Vejiita."

"Cute? Mother!"

"I think you really should consider it, Buruma, honey. He _is_ so strong and handsome, just like that Goku, and if I weren't a married woman, I'd snatch him up in a heartbeat!"

"MOTHER!"

As usual, the older blonde woman completely ignored her daughters impending temper tantrum and continued to babble on about all of Vejiita's imagined qualities.

"Mom, what do you want?" Buruma finally whined, unable to take one more moment of 'Vejiita is _so_ handsome' and 'Vejiita is such a _nice_ young man' and 'Vejiita just needs a loving wife' and 'Vejiita looks like he _really_ knows how to please a woman in bed'. Buruma thought she was going to be ill.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Dinner is ready, dear. I'm looking for Vejiita and I can't find him anywhere. He never misses a meal. I was worried."

Buruma counted to ten slowly – very slowly – wanting to refrain from exploding and throwing her mother bodily from her lab. "Mother, Vejiita and Goku are the _strongest_ men on the planet. Vejiita is in _no_ danger, so there is _no_ need to be worried!"

"But he could be eaten by those giant dinosaurs!"

Blinking, Buruma gawked disbelievingly at her mother. She then burst into laughter. Vejiita eaten by a dinosaur? The absolute obliviousness her mother seemed to have mastered really was beginning to make her doubt the woman had any brain whatsoever. The she didn't realize that Vejiita and Goku could destroy the entire planet without breaking a sweat just staggered Buruma. Was she _really_ this woman's daughter?

When she could finally talk, Buruma ordered her mother out of her lab in between giggles, assuring the older woman that Vejiita would not be eaten by a giant lizard.

**X**

This time she heard the small meow before the voice came and didn't hit her head.

"Buruma?"

She sliced her hand open.

"I hate my life," she muttered, wrapping a grungy towel around her hand as she wheeled herself out from the pod. "What, Dad?"

"Is the gravity room broken?"

Blinking, Buruma wracked her mind for a memory of Vejiita storming in here demanding she fix it. When she realized he hadn't, she shook her head. "It can't be. Vejiita hasn't ordered me or you – if you're asking – to go fix it. So it has to be alright. Why?"

"It's off."

Her azure eyes widened in surprise. "The gravity room on that ship is off, or the whole ship is off?"

"The whole ship is shut down. No one is in it."

"Vejiita isn't training?" she asked in complete shock.

"No."

"Did Son-kun find him and they went off to blow up mountains and themselves together?"

The old man shook his head. "Goku left after only twenty minutes. He didn't want to waste any more time, he said."

Buruma frowned. "Did Mom ever find him for dinner?"

Dr. Briefs shook his head. "No."

"Well, maybe he just wanted to spend some time alone?" she asked hopefully. She wasn't worried about the _Saiyajin_, she was worried he was going to do something like kill innocent people or blow up cities.

"I don't know, but it is very odd. He has never left the gravity room except to eat and get it fixed. I don't even think he sleeps in the house, if he sleeps at all."

The blue-haired woman sighed. "I'm sure he'll turn up, Dad. He obviously doesn't want to be found, and you haven't heard anything on the news about explosions have you?"

He shook his head.

"Well, then. I'm sure everything is fine. He'll turn up. He always does."

"I suppose," the older man conceded finally.

"Suppose nothing. He's fine, the world is fine, and no one is being blown up. I think he can spend some time to himself. Saves the gravity room some wear and tear even. Go to bed, Dad. I'll see if my bleeding's stopped and then get back to work. If he comes in, I'll make sure he knows where food is so we don't have a carcass in our yard again."

The older man looked relieved to have passed the onerous duty of interacting with the violent man over to his daughter. "Alright. Goodnight, Buruma. Don't stay up too late."

When he had gone, Buruma frowned and pulled the cloth away from her hand. The bleeding had slowed, probably enough she could put a bandage on it and continue working. She didn't think she needed stitches in any case. The _least_ her father could have done was ask if she was alright, she complained to herself.

She shouldn't have expected it though. Her parents were happy in complete denial, oblivion, and sometimes even outright stupidity. She lived with them this long, it shouldn't still bother her.

She walked over to her lab table and dug in one of the side draws with her left – uninjured – hand. It was awkward, but she finally found the first aid kit and was gently lifting the monster out with it balanced precariously on her hand – why didn't she think to have a handle put on this thing? – and it slipped. She gasped as she fumbled to catch it, but was too late.

A white gloved hand appeared from behind her and caught it inches from the floor. "Clumsy bitch."

She didn't relax though. She _felt_ him right behind her and she almost felt afraid to turn to face the warrior. He had always made her nervous – scared even sometimes – and he was never nice to her. Sometimes when he scared her, she would just yell back at him in an effort to hide from him how much he really _did_ scare her.

She was a bit ashamed to admit that 'sometimes' was more often than not 'almost always'. She yelled at him most of the time because most of the time he scared her – or pissed her off, reducing her fear significantly. She was honestly surprised he hadn't killed her yet. He had nearly blasted Gohan for daring to speak to him as an equal. But he had never even raised a hand to her. Even when they had engaged in the most spectacular screaming matches she had had with anyone outside of Chichi.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't and that very possibility scared her to death. Even though she had invited him into her home, he scared her then and he still scared her. Maybe it was because she could never tell what he was thinking behind that haughty mask or that prideful smirk. It didn't matter, really.

What _did_ matter was that he was _right_ behind her, so close she could feel his breath move her hair.

"I..."

"I," he mimicked, setting the large case down on the table in front of her. She felt him move beside her and glanced at him with wide eyes. He rolled his own in irritation before snatching her still sluggishly bleeding hand and yanking it towards him.

"Hey, ow! My arm is attached you know!"

"Shut up," he ordered, pulling her by that wrist towards the sink on the other wall. He turned on the water, not bothering with the temperature, and pushed her hand under the stream.

Gasping in pain, she tried to yank her hand back, but his steel grip wouldn't release her. "Vejiita!"

He glared her to silence and watched as the blood was washed clean from the wound on the palm of her hand.

Buruma watched him in shock and a little fear. He wasn't being gentle – not at all – but he wasn't really _hurting_ her either. In fact, it appeared he was trying to _help_ her, in his clumsy, rude, arrogant way.

She was startled from her confused stare by his insistent pull of her arm again, leading her back towards the medical box.

"Vejiita, why-"

"Shut up!" he snapped angrily this time, slamming the first aid kit open. The loud, almost echoing clank of the metal lid hitting the metal table made her jump in surprise.

He was scaring her, badly. She felt her hand tremble slightly and willed herself to calm down. He wasn't hurting her; he was fixing her injured hand after all. It was all just too weird.

He paused after opening the first aid kit, watching blood well in her palm slowly. She watched him watch her bleed, brow furrowing in confusion.

His onyx eyes suddenly snapped up towards her blue ones and she gasped in surprise at the fierceness in them. His eyes were always dark and angry, sometimes even arrogant and wickedly amused, but they were always dark. Now they were dark with something she couldn't even put words to. Did he hate her? Was he furious with her? What was wrong?

"Vejiita?" she asked quietly, cursing the small tremble in her voice, especially when it caused him to glower at her.

He didn't answer her. He looked back down at her bleeding hand before he glanced back up at her, a flickering of emotions passed through his eyes, doubt, pride, and a dozen others fighting for dominance in the fiery warrior. She had never been close enough to study him like this, and she couldn't remember a time Vejiita had looked torn or even lost or even had any emotion in his eyes when he looked at her. He was also so angry, so smug, so arrogant, but never this. It shocked her and she couldn't help watching it.

His eyes flicked back down to her injury. He lifted the hand he had cradled in his larger palm and inspected her wound a moment before he sighed, the tension in his shoulders leaving, almost slumping in defeat.

She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with him or to order him to stop freaking her out, but what came out was a gasp as he pulled her palm to his mouth and tasted it. He ran his mouth and tongue over the wound as Buruma stared at him in utter shock, a small fluttering growing in her gut.

She shivered.

Before she could pull away or demand to know what was going on, he pulled him into him, roughly enough to cause her to stumble and catch herself with a hand to his chest.

When she looked up, opening her mouth again to ask for some sort of explanation, he kissed her.

It wasn't gentle, wasn't practiced, and it wasn't perfect. He devoured her, conquered her, demanded her surrender, and even fought her and himself in that kiss. It was messy and tasted slightly like blood.

She didn't respond immediately and she was still too shocked to resist, and he didn't even wait for it or maybe he didn't even want her response. He crushed her to his hard armored chest, still holding her injured hand to the side, and just drank from her mouth, not as if she was a lifeline, but as if he couldn't stop. He wanted to consume her, make her submit to him in this odd way, as if he was no longer able to hold it in, this angry disgusting desire.

He gave a low sound, an almost animalistic growl, arm sliding beneath her rear and lifting her to the table, angrily pushing the first aid kit and the tools onto the floor in such a rush it made a series of loud crashes that caused even him to flinch in surprise.

He didn't stop tasting her, forcing her head back to submit to his control, her back bowing slightly in response. His hand released her injured one and both eagerly tore open her blouse.

It was then that Buruma responded to his kiss, touching his cheek with her fingers, startling him into pulling away just enough to pant against her mouth. She could barely think past the confusion and the sudden swarm of lust he had invoked in her, and wasn't sure he was even thinking at all, except when she had responded.

The break didn't last long, he growled again, reattaching their mouths, nearly shoving his tongue into her mouth, fighting her sudden interest. He didn't seem to want her desire; he wanted to sate his.

**x**

When he had finished, he relaxed in an almost collapse on top of her, his face pressed into her shoulder as he breathed harshly and unevenly.

She wasn't satisfied, but strangely she didn't feel used yet. She lay there quietly beneath him as she tried to catch her own breath.

Within moments, Vejiita pushed himself off of her and slid out of her. He started rearranging his clothes and gathering his armor off the floor. Buruma quickly pulled her on to cover herself, since her pants and underwear had long been destroyed.

"Where were you all day?" she finally asked. He wasn't going to talk about what happened, and she wasn't going to get yelled at just yet for asking about it.

He grunted and straightened a sleeve before glancing at her. "Here."

She blinked, cocking her head. "Here in the lab all day?"

He nodded curtly.

"I didn't see you."

"You do not seem to see much when you're involved in fixing something worthless."

She smiled faintly, that was certainly true. "So every time someone came to me when they were looking for you, you simply... hid?"

He snorted. "No. I was up there." He pointed towards the rafters of the ceiling.

"And Son-kun couldn't sense you?"

"I suppressed my power."

"Ah." She hesitated a moment before she finally asked. "Why?"

He just glowered at her and turned around to stalk out of the lab.

She stared at the door for a few moments before smiling. The arrogant bastard probably had planned to molest her like that. Though it hadn't felt planned. It had felt as though he were trying to fight whatever it was that made him reach for her.

Ah well. It wasn't like it was going to happen again. It'd had been nice, but she wasn't sure she wanted a lasting relationship with someone who wouldn't take the time to pleasure her too. Looking at him in this new light would take some getting used to. He had been transformed from roommate to lover in the space of a few moments. Now she wasn't sure what to think about him.

She sighed, grabbed a pair of coveralls from a small locker and dressed in them, and went back to work. She had to finish the pod, it had some interesting software in its guidance system she needed.

**X**

**AN:** Oddly enough, this thing ran the hell away from me. OO; Was supposed to be short, cute, and funny, and suddenly I've got an 11 page semi-serious fic with a serious sex scene in the middle. Odd.

Lovies!


End file.
